1. Field to which invention relates
The invention relates to thermal cutting machines for continuous casting plants which are so constructed that they can operate during the operation of the respective continuous casting plant.
2. The prior art
Such thermal cutting machines operate more particularly with a gas oxygen flame with excess oxygen and are moved together with the progressively moving ingot, which in most cases radiates a large amount of heat. The thermal cutting machine is therefore subjected to a high thermal loading, something which is disadvantageous more especially as regards the drives necessary. Such drives have in accordance with the prior art been constructed with plates for thermal insulation and in some cases with double walls between which water flows, so as to provide shielding against the large amount of heat radiated by the cast ingot. A disadvantage as regards this type of shielding against radiant heat is the fact that complete and long lasting protection is not obtained. More particularly the supply lines, which are particularly sensitive, are insufficiently shielded.